Trunks, Dark Prince of Saiyans
by Irvine659
Summary: I thought it would be interesting to take a look at the darker side of Trunks. Rated M for strong language, graphic violence, and just plain dark imagery. You've been warned. Postponed until further notice.
1. Vegeta's Heiress?

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Dragon Ball Z, at least not to my knowledge. checks email/mail/voice mail Nope still don't own them, and with so many other people after ownership I don't see how I ever will, but I can always dream. Actually this story isn't 100 percentmine either, Lone Warrior2 gave an immense amount of insight towards the creation of this story, thank you very much Lone Warrior2.

Irvine659

* * *

"BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP" blared an alarm clock, it's red digits reading 6:00 am in the room otherwise filled with darkness. 

"Jeez, five more minutes." came a voice from beneath the covers. A hand emerged from the heap of blankets and slammed down on the button labeled snooze.

"Trunks, wake up, your father wants to tell you something." Bulma said as she knocked on her son's door. "He said it was important and to be prepared to train."

The covers slowly slipped off the bed as the tired warrior rose to "greet" this new day.

"Great, just fucking great, not only does he only keep me up half the night with his damned training, but he goes and wakes me up early in the morning to do nothing more than train some more. I barely even get time to have breakfast." He grumbled as he got out of bed and grabbed a Jakeda from his mini fridge. If anyone were look at his room they would think he was an average teenager. He had posters of various rock groups hanging around his room, clothes were thrown all over his floor (not to mention his desk chair and the edge of his bed), his bass guitar was set up in a corner with a very large amp, and a stereo that was almost always blasting rock throughout his home. "Well, guess I'll humor him, he got five new scars in training last night, he can't possibly be able to train at full power." He got dressed and grabbed his sword, he glanced at his clock (it was a miracle that only the alarm was broken after he slammed it) the red numbers reading 7:00 am. "Good, plenty of time before I have to meet up with the guys."

"Good morning big bro." His sister shouted as he dashed by.

"Good morning twerp, talk to ya later, dad wants to train again." Trunks replied as he disappeared from Bra's sight.

"Of course he does, there's never a time he doesn't want to train, especially when it makes it so you don't have any free time." She shouted after him, all she heard in return was a distant sound that she took for an agreement. Then she added silently, knowing Trunks was already long gone, "I hope he takes it easy today, dad would never show him, but those training exercises are really taking their toll on him."

"Bra, I'm heading to the mall, you want to come?" Bulma shouted after exchanging a hasty hello with her overactive son.

"Sure thing mom. Just let me grab my things." She shouted as she burst into her room, grabbed her purse, and back downstairs in just a few seconds. _Maybe I can find something to boost their spirits, they're both pretty worn out lately. _Bra gave herself an excuse to go, but deep inside it was her love for shopping that made her want to go. After all, she loved shopping as much as Vegeta loved training and Trunks loved being able to hang out with his friends.

"Okay Trunks, would you like to hear what I have to say now or after training?" Vegeta questioned his son as he entered the training center.

"How about after?" Trunks replied from behind his father, hitting him with an elbow to the back.

"Heh, not wasting anytime today, are you?" Vegeta had already gone Super Saiyan, normally they trained for half an hour at normal power before even thinking about powering up.

"Of course not, I'm supposed to meet up with the guys to practice and go to a movie later. The quicker we get done here, the quicker I get there." He said as he swung a fist at Vegeta.

"Fine, I was going to make it only 50 unblocked hits today, but since you're in such a rush, I'll make it 40." His father remarked with a little bit of mockery. "You better hurry, it took you three hours to hit me 10 times last night. You can skip right to Super Saiyan or even Super Saiyan 2 if you wish, if you're in that big a hurry I'd highly recommend it." He blocked and countered the only warrior he would ever consider his equal. "And don't use your sword, we both know perfectly well that you can hit me with that." Indeed the two saiyans did know this, for every scar that Vegeta had received before entering training with Trunks, he had one that was caused by that very sword. "You already have a hit in, that leaves 39, hit me if you can!" Suddenly the air burst into nothing but the occasional flash of fists and feet flying and the occasional sound of a hit making it's target successfully.

The training continued until Trunks realized the time, it was almost 11, he had promised that he would meet his friends at Pan's house at noon. He swung and hit number 40 sent Vegeta flying into the wall.

As the debris from what could now be called a back door instead of a wall fell to the ground, Vegeta stood up and brushed the dust from his shoulders, his hair back to it's normal black. He was almost ready to smile, but the nature of his news snapped him out of it, what was originally meant to be a smile became a slight frown. Not that he wasn't proud of Trunks, far from it, he was just fearful of how his son would take what he had to say.

"Trunks, as you may recall, I have something to tell you." Vegeta was stunned at how difficult this was. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but this was about five times worse than he imagined. He barely choked out the next words, "Bra is going to be the successor to the saiyan throne, not you. I'm sorry."

"I must be hearing things, I could swear I just heard you say that Bra was going to be your successor." Trunks kinda chuckled at the mere thought of such an event.

No, you heard me perfectly. Rest assured, it was a very difficult decision for me to make. You see, you are far more powerful than her, but you lack the ability to lead that she has, and there's a reason why they're called leaders."

"So what you are telling me is, that all these years of training have been for nothing." His hand began to inch it's way to the hilt of his sword.

"No, the reason I've been training you all this time was to see if I could find some spark of leadership. But you were always obedient, you wouldn't demand anything, merely requested it. I could tell that you wanted to scream your damned lungs out at me whenever I pushed your limits, but you lacked the will to do anything but strain yourself until you fell to the ground asleep."

"Fuck, you really are serious about this, aren't you?" Trunks said, half-realizing that his hand now had a strong grip on his sword, it was surprising that the hilt didn't shatter from all the pressure.

"Couldn't be more so." Vegeta remarked, he was so busy focusing on what to say and saying it that he hadn't even noticed the stature his son assumed as he gripped his sword. Suddenly Trunks disappeared from his father's sight and when he became visible again, Vegeta had only a split second to dodge the slash.

"Still think I lack will power? You weak fool!" Trunks half shouted as he turned around and impaled his father's chest, sinking his sword right into the proud saiyan's heart. Vegeta did nothing more more than smirk as he struggled to look up and meet his son's gaze.

"Exactly how I would have reacted, you truly are my son. At least I didn't die at Kakarot's hands." Vegeta gurgled as blood flowed freely from his mouth, he slowlylifted his shaking armsup as though to get his attention, but his arms fell dead quickly and fell atop Trunks' arms.Trunks' eyes opened wide in horror at the realization of what had happened.

* * *

This is far from over, but you'll have to review to find out more. And dont' worry, I'd never actually kill a character so early in a story. 


	2. The Evil Within

**Disclaimer**- As stated previously I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**Replies to Reviews**-

Anorake- I don't honestly know how I could be so mean, I'm kinda freaking myself out with this one. Don't worry, Vegeta isn't dead.

duskshadow- Yes, this version of Trunks is quite scary. As I told Anorake, Vegeta isn't dead.

Irvine659

* * *

"God, no!" Trunks practically leapt from his bed. "Shit, that's the last time I eat Goku's cooking before going to bed. He glanced at his clock, the red numbers reading 1:37 am. "I wonder if anyone's online, I've got to talk to someone about this." When he looked at his computer he noticed that Pan and Goten were both signed in. He decided to talk to Goten first. Trunks must have forgotten to turn off his webcam because the very first thing his best friend asked was if he had seen a ghost or something.

"No, but I dreamt that I turned someone into one." Trunks muttered after making sure his microphone was shut off. His hands merely typed in "no, just a bad dream induced by your dad's bad cooking".

Pan sent a similar message as Goten's just as he finished typing. Trunks decided that, has comforting it would be to tell them what happened, he'll just continue with saying a bad dream and nothing more. He clarified the meeting time and went back to bed. He couldn't go back to sleep though, blaming Goku's cooking was a mere front, the dreams had been haunting him for a few weeks now. The dreams were constantly changing but one thing was always the same, he always killed Vegeta before it was over. More recently a voice that sounded a lot like his own was saying things like "You know it's going to happen, you can't escape fate." The words alone made him shiver, but the fact that the voice was so much like his own was down right terrifying. The scariest thing of all was that, somewhere deep within his soul, he enjoyed it.

"How the fuck am I supposed to avoid this?" Trunks finally asked himself, he had seen almost every possible scenario and in each one Vegeta fell by his hand.

_Simple, you can't fight it, fate is inevitable._

"Damn it, now that voice is bothering me outside of my dreams." Trunks said. He pinched himself, just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

_Heh, how can you be sure this isn't a dream? I know as well as you do that you feel pain, even in your dreams. _The voice was right, Trunks felt every blow he ever sustained in a dream. Sometimes, when the wounds were severe enough, he even awoke to find new scars.

"How do you know about that, and why the hell do you sound so much like me?" Trunks asked, he never told anyone about that. Even when Pan asked him, he explained that between training and being a masochist he had plenty of scars. He wasn't lying when he told her this, the particular scar she had asked about was a mix of both, and it was one of his favorites. It started out as a single cut going up his arm, this was from when Vegeta demostrated that any warrior's weapon can be turned against them. That night he cut even more of what was now his favorite slash pattern, all made with the very same sword that made the very same sword that made the initial cut.

_Hm, yes. I believe I can answer both those questions at once. You see, I'm you._

"You gotta be kidding me." Trunks couldn't believe this. After all these years of saying he had a completely different personality as a joke, he had been proven wrong. He always thought of it as merely acting differently around different people, now he had a true split personality.

_No, I'm quite serious, and I'm getting bored of only showing myself in dreams. I assure you, I will take over very soon. You'll know when the time comes. Until then, keep taking good care of that body of ours, I don't want ot be stuck with a bruised and battered handdown. _

"Oh don't worry, this body is in good hands, and it always will be. There's no way I'll let someone else control me." Trunks shouted.

_You really think so? Take a look at the paper next to your hand. _Trunks did and was shocked to see that his left hand had scribbled "Impure monster"out on the paper. This phrase was something Vegeta had called him long ago when in one of his many fits of rage, and just the sight of the phrase made Trunks so furious he went to Super Saiyan. If only Vegeta knew that scenarios like that one had turned him into the masochist he was, maybe he wouldn't call it such a weakness if he knew he were causing it. _You see, I've already gained a little bit of control. These dreams, or rather premonitions, have more purpose than my amusement, they've been eating away at your soul, and has your grip loosens, mine strengthens. I'm exhausted now though, that last premonition was a big one and I haven't quite recoverd yet. I'll be back soon though, you just remember to take good care of my future body._

"Oh no you don't, even if it means suicide, I won't let you take over this body." Trunks shouted, but he got no answer. Outside Trunks' door Vegeta let out a great sigh. He knew what was happening to his son, and all he could do was hope Trunks could handle it better than he did.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter two, sorry it's so short. Thanks so much for the reviews Anorake and duskshadow, I hope you both keep reading this. 


	3. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer**- Still don't own DBZ, some merchandise including a few games and DVDs, but I don't actually own DBZ itself.

**Review Responses**-

**duskshadow**- Yeah, Vegeta is still alive and kicking, and I intend to keep him that way for at least a few more chapters. I would recommend that anybody feeling they are having stranger dreams than Trunks seek some sort of support, but then again that is my opinion on the matter.

**Moonlit 1 **and **Tilea **and a few anonymous reviewers**- **After a lengthy hiatus, TDPS Ch 3 is finally up, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Trunks, is everything okay?" questioned a familiar voice from behind him. Upon turning around Trunks realized it was Pan, Goten and Bra were right beside her. All three of them had very concerned looks on their faces.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Trunks kinda mumbled. He must have fallen asleep again. He had decided to keep himself awake as much as possible in order to avoid his "dark" half.

"Well, for one you just fell asleep, in the middle of practice. Then you started to kick and thrash while you were asleep. You nearly took off my head with your guitar. You positive you're okay?" Goten explained.

"Yeah, maybe I just need some sleep." He put his guitar in its case and gathered his other gear. "You guys mind if I leave practice early?"

"Not at all." Came their collective response. He didn't leave them much choice anyway, he was already gone. An awkward silence followed, they all knew something was bothering him. The question was, what?

"Well Goten, any ideas as to what is bothering him?" Pan finally asked, the silence was more annoying than the problem at hand.

"Me, how the hell should I know?" He responded.

"Well, you are his best friend, right."

"What's that have to do with anything? He doesn't share a damned thing with me before telling you first anymore. And what about Bra, she actually lives with the guy, maybe she knows something."

"True. Although I doubt that you or Pan know anything. Fuck, all I know is what I've overheard dad saying." Bra decided to intervene before this erupted into full blown war.

"Well, would you care to enlighten us?" Goten inquired. He serious thought about getting down on his knees and begging, anything to boost people's spirits. That and this whole situation was weighing that heavily on him.

"Okay, I'll say what I can. First off, it sounds as though my dad has been through this as well. Second, it would seem that there is a 'second' Trunks living inside the one we know, but an evil version of him. Worst of all, it's fighting to gain control of 'our' Trunks' body." Bra paused long enough to make sure all this registered before she continued. Pan seemed to be getting it ok, but Goten looked as though he needed a complete PowerPoint presentation before he would understand. "Am I correct in assuming we all like my dear brother the way he is?" Seeing that Pan was agreeing whole-heartedly and that Goten was finally getting it, she concluded her explanation." Then I suggest we find a way to save him."

"There is no way to save him, I should know." Everybody turned around to discover Vegeta leaning against the doorway. "So is this a private discussion exclusive to half-saiyans, or are you brats ready to listen to an experienced full blooded saiyan?"

"Uh, no. Go ahead and say whatever you want, Vegeta-sama." Goten answered, he always thought it better to address Vegeta in a formal matter. He didn't want to get on his bad side. Hell, he was already half-way there thanks to being the son of Kakarot, but due to his showing of respect all these years, he remained on Vegeta's "good" list none the less.

"Well, first of all, let me tell you that the evil we're talking about here puts Frieza, Cell, all those guys to shame. Killing for pure pleasure is the only thing on this maniac's mind. This brand of death is of the quick and painless variety either, he would sooner tear you apart organ by organ than deliver a quick ki blast to the head. Really, if you want to survive, you have one of two choices. Befriend him, or kill him. And I'll warn you now, the first option would likely involve having to kill one of the ones closest to you, and should you choose the second option. Show no remorse, because he sure as hell won't show you any, unless if it's a trick, that's how twisted a mind we're dealing with." Vegeta began to exit at those last few words.

"Um, Vegeta. May I ask how you got rid of your 'evil' self then, because you sure seem alive to me." Pan requested.

"I didn't. Even now, he's fighting for control. I fear I may have to let him loose in the near future too." Vegeta replied as the door shut.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I know, another evil cliffy, but it keeps readers coming back. So review now or I may let my evil side take over and let the story end here. 


	4. Demon's Awakening

**Disclaimer-** As stated several times before, I don't own any part of DBZ. Other than a few DVDs and such I guess, but you should know what I mean.

* * *

As Trunks was heading towards his room for some rest, a familiar annoyance decided to show itself again. 

_Hold on a sec, Mr. Goody-goody. If you rush off to bed you won't be able to see what I have in store. What would you say if I told you I knew how to get some respect from the old man? _

Trunks waited till he got to his room to talk in order to avoid any potential trips to the loony-bin.

"Okay, what is this idea for earning otousan's respect?" The evil within him knew how to get his attention, if there was one thing Trunks strived for, it was Vegeta's recognition.

_Well, I feel it's kinda obvious. Only the trivial task of defeating an old rival._

"You mean Goku? I've given that one some thought, but he has the power of a super saiya-jin four on his side. How am I supposed to compete against that? I've only recently reached super saiya-jin three, and I don't have the power to hold it for very long yet."

_Ah, that's easy; you've only been training with half your soul, thus half your power. Imagine what we could do fighting as one, think of the power you would have. A super saiya-jin four is nothing compared to that._

"Hm, interesting. So what you're saying is; if we were to work together, I would have the power to defeat Goku and therefore earn otousan's respect. I hate to admit it, but I like the sounds of that." Trunks submitted to the other side's power, soon a smirk entirely like Vegeta's graced his lips.

"Heh, so this is what complete control over the body feels like, about ten times better than I ever imagined." Commented the dark half.

"What do you mean 'complete'? We're working together to defeat Goku then you're going right back where you belong, got it?" Trunks tapped his forehead to show that, after the task at hand was complete, the other would be locked away within his psyche again.

"Oh, of course. Well let's get finding him then." At that moment they left the house and headed for the Son residence.

After a brief exchange of hellos with Chichi they found Goku in the forest behind his home.

"Hey Trunks, what brings you way out here. Goten steal something of yours again?" Goku turned away from his training and greeted him with a wave and his usual goofy smile.

"No, thought I'd train with you for a while. Otousan's training is too strict; you're more of a 'fight to get stronger' person. The way you see it, as long as it's a fight, you get stronger." Trunks explained with a smirk across his face, a smirk Goku had only seen on one other individual.

"Well, that is true. When should we start training then?"

"Well, people always say there's no time like the present. So how bout now?" He cracked his knuckles and did some pre-fight stretching.

"That certainly works, though this first day of training will have to be a quick one. If I don't get home soon Chichi will kill me, or worse, like take away my dessert for a week."

_Poor fool. If you realized the pain and suffering I am going to rain down upon you, you would beg to be killed by her. _

_Wait a second here, I thought you said we were going to beat him in a fight. You never said anything about killing him. _Trunks was beginning to regret his decision to allow this other version of himself control. _Why did I ever believe him? Especially after making it clear that he was a sadistic bastard with all the nightmares that he's been plaguing me with._

_Why, why? Because you are a weak minded fool, just like this clown before us and our idiotic pride-obsessed father. All it takes is finding the weak point and attacking it. Can't believe it took me so long to figure out that Vegeta was your weakness all along, not those other half-breeds that you seem so attached to._

_That isn't a fucking weakness, if anything they're a source of strength. Fools like you that fail to realize and get their asses handed to them in a fight are the ones that are weak!_

_Tell that to your father, he's referred to you and the rest of your family as a weakness before. He's become too relaxed since his days working "under" Frieza. The only reasons he keeps fighting for anymore are to surpass Goku and the simple fact that he belongs to the great warrior race, just as you do, if only as a half blood. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to win._

"So sorry Goku, something was on my mind, but I took care of it……." He disappeared for a moment and attacked Goku from behind, "shall we begin?"

"Ok, but you can drop the Trunks act; he'd never pull a cheap shot like that against a friend. I don't know who you are or why you've decided to attack me. But taking the appearance of a friend to do so is no way to get on my good side!" Goku's power flared as he shot straight to super saiya-jin four.

"My, whatever are you talking about Goku? That really hurts you know. Can't you tell? I am Trunks." As he spoke his hair began to lengthen like it would for super saiya-jin three, but maintained it's usual platinum color. His tail grew back as well. Now he emanated an aura surpassing that of the warrior before him. "Hm, I guess this is what a super saiya-jin five looks like. Sorry to disappoint you Goku, looks like someone beat you to a stage of power for once."

"Trunks, poor pitiful Trunks. You really think power is everything, don't you? Didn't you even think that I've stopped Buu when his power far surpassed mine? " He was now up close and throwing punch after punch at the powerful new warrior before him. Trunks managed to dodge almost every blow with ease as he worked his way back, the whole time with a wide smile across his face.

"I'm glad you realized that I am in fact Trunks. But about your little power excuse…….. Buu was a fool, he had no idea what you had in store for him until it was too late. Me on the other hand……." He caught Goku's wrist in the middle of a punch and wrapped it around Goku's back, "I know all your tricks."

"I wouldn't say 'all' my tricks quite yet, I'm always coming up with new stuff you know." Goku disappeared for a moment.

"Tch, you mean the 'new moves' that are merely simple variations of your old ones." He said as he dodged three kamehameha blasts that, to the untrained eye, appeared to be launched simultaneously from three very different locations.

"Ok, so you dodged my new 'Tri-Kamehameha' move, that doesn't mean you've won." Goku teleported back down in front of Trunks and began throwing punch after punch again, hoping that it would at least begin to tire the younger saiyan.

"Man, this is great. The once great Goku can't even lay a hand on his opponent, when he's a super saiya-jin four!" Trunks said as he delivered a satisfying punch to the gut, causing Goku to cough up blood. All this did was cause Trunks to smile even wider. He bent down, grabbed the kneeling Goku by the hair and raised him to eye level. "And only one punch to bring you to your knees, my how the mighty have fallen!" He released the hair and allowed him to fall for a moment before delivering a hard kick that sent him flying into the air.

"Blast him, where'd he get so much power so fast! If that even is truly Trunks." Goku wiped the blood from his mouth. "And why is he fighting me so fiercely if all he wanted to do was practice?" He shot his best kamehameha at Trunks' still smiling figure. Trunks just stood there and allowed the blast to hit him. When the smoke cleared he was hovering where he stood moments before, the area reduced to a large crater. A good amount of blood was running freely down his face, he merely ran his fingers across it and proceeded to clean off his fingers in the same way one would lick Cheeto powder off their fingers.

"Oh my, you made me bleed. There's no reason for that Goku, I was only going to beat the bejeezus out of you. But now I think I'll settle for killing you." He muttered to himself before taking off and slamming Goku towards the ground. Instead of meeting face to face with the earth, Goku slammed to a halt on Trunks' sword. "And now you've gone and smudged my sword with your blood, there is absolutely no redemption for that." He held his free hand up to Goku's face and asked him a question in a murderous voice. "So how should you die, cut to tiny pieces, vaporized in an instant? What do you think?"

"Ggghh…." Goku tried to answer, but all that came out of his mouth was an immense amount of blood.

"As bloody as I can make it? You flatter me Goku, seriously you do. I can't decide, I think I'll make it all three." At that he ripped his sword up through Goku's body causing a massive amount of blood to fly into the air, covering Trunks with a dark red color. He continued to slash away at Goku's body until all that remained were several specs in the air. Finally, he vaporized what was left with the biggest ki blast he could muster.

"Well, that takes care of two annoyances, time to recruit the third." Trunks landed on the ground before the blood shower could end. "Don't worry Mr. Goody-goody, you'll have more company than just Goku soon enough."

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter four. Quite a blood bath huh? Well, I just can't leave it like this so I can promise there will be more to come (maniacal laugher………coughs). But reviews are still greatly appreciated. 


End file.
